El único ¿héroe?
by Whynotman 234
Summary: Solo hay uno, un dios entre hombres... pero por desgracia para los propios "villanos" de su mundo... ellos lo crearon y pusieron en su propia contra. -Un anillo de linterna verde cae en el época de la guerra fría... No en EEUU o la URSS, sino en el patio trasero de del primero.


"¿Por dónde se supone que empiezo?" preguntó un hombre con un traje verde con forma de armadura moderna y un símbolo de linterna en su pecho.

"Por donde quiera en sus inicios" dijo un hombre afroamericano.

"Ohh bueno... comenzó en los 70"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa era una época muy curiosa ahora que lo pienso... A veces me cuesta trabajo creer que hayan pasado más de 537 años.

En esas épocas sólo era un "mocoso" cómo se suele referir la gente de mi país, tanto de forma cariñosa como en señal de que eres una molestia, tenía alrededor de 20 años. Cómo era clásico de mi país, me gustaba el fútbol y las historietas norteamericanas.

Solía vivir en el rincón ignorado del mundo, y por si te lo estás preguntando si... Era de México para abajo.

...

...

...

No tengo interés de decirte de qué país en específico era... Eso Quizás lo digo cuando muera de viejo.

El punto es que en esa época la tensión política era bastante desagradable, dictaduras, la caída de la Democracia Por más que te dijeron que era lo contrario y demás intentos o excusas por parte de la extrema izquierda y derecha de imponer sus ideologías.

Pero supongo que ya no quieres escuchar algo que fácilmente puede ser descargado en el cerebro... Iré al grano.

Fui de los pocos y estúpidos que decidieron protestar cuando la derecha se apoderó de mi nación.

No me malentiendas, no me agrada el comunismo... es más lo detesto. Al final del día cuando pude ir a votar fue por un partido de derecha de los pocos que quedaban que todavía no eran fascistas intolerantes y vende patrias.

El caso es que me llevaron detenido y molido a golpes al bosque, posiblemente esperando que me fusilen... Cielos no debí de escuchar a los guardias... De verdad Sólo me ponía más tensó en ese momento.

Cuándo fue que apareció.

La luz verde.

La voz.

Y el poder.

"Juan Martín de la Costa Brava, el nuevo cuerpo de patrulleros y internas verdes le da la bienvenida, por favor ayude a su planeta a crecer"

Y qué te puedo decir el anillo se sentía genial, heridas curadas, inteligencia ampliada y un cuerpo escultural.

Y ahí fue cuando decidí tratar de ser como una especie de Superman supongo.

Aunque si te soy sincero... no estoy tan superheroico como uno esperaría que fuera en ese momento.

Bueno... Cuando salí decidí darles el susto de la vida a todos los guardias, con la información que me dio el anillo decidí disfrazarme de Dios. Devolverles un poco el favor con un susto

Todos los malditos infelices no me tomaron en serio y me apuntaron con sus armas... Pero la confianza estaba ahí, con un anillo de poder y con lo que podría ser perfectamente una obra de Dios, no tenía con que sentir miedo en ese momento... Inconscientemente el anillo me decía que supernovas no me haría nada, así que aproveche.

Hizo temblar las cosas y lance un gran Destello de luz, para finalmente proclamar "Ustedes son una decepción para su Creador... no merecen más que irse al fuego eterno"

Esa risa interna que me mande fue grande, moviendo las cosas con telequinesia y generando luz de la nada.

Estaba con una gran sonrisa... Hasta que el primer soldado me rogó para que lo perdonará.

Me dijo que sólo seguía órdenes y que no tenía intenciones de violar a esa mujer.

Ahí fue cuando el sueño murió rápido.

Sólo me quedé en silencio... A diferencia de lo que uno podría pensar en Latinoamérica uno no está acostumbrado a que ocurran actos atroces o se cometan cosas horribles de Gran Calibre.

Uno se puede acostumbrar a los robos y a una que otra puñalada ¿pero más allá de eso? Ni que fuéramos un estereotipo racista, ya quisiera tener el valor para vivir en un lugar sin respeto mínimo por la vida humana, porque si en esa época si había gente que le tenía aunque sea un mínimo de respeto.

Pero eso no fue lo que me sacó de "ambiente" por así decirlo.

Fue cuando el tipo sacó su pistola y se voló los sesos pidiendo perdón.

Ahí fue cuando Dejé de jugar y me fui... Después de 20 minutos recordé que había más gente atrapada en el lugar.

Con el susto y estrés a medio pasar decidí sacarlos.

Rompe paredes de atravesar fácilmente puertas de metal.

Todos habían muerto.

Los soldados sólo procedían a dispararme, de más está decir que las balas no hacían nada.

Es más que obvio que no todos me habían visto haciendo esa jugarreta la primera vez.

Me fui volando lo más lejos que pude a una montaña en La cordillera.

Pasaron días.

Finalmente lo "superé" en parte en ese momento.

Decidí tratar de compensar eso que había ocurrido siendo un superhéroe.

Detener al tipo malo y demás.

Y todavía lo recuerdo también.

No habían supervillanos hasta donde yo sabía.

No existía una máquina con inteligencia que amenazara a la humanidad, no había Lex Luthor, no había un súper genio con bata de laboratorio y encorvado que generará tecnología como para hacerme frente y demás. Literalmente no había nadie.

Era el único... No había oposición.

Me sentí raro... Y luego recordé las palabras "Por favor ayude a su planeta a crecer".

Sólo lo intérprete como ayudar a la gente.

2 semanas después la prensa de Sudamérica fue la primera en informar. A pesar de lo que los jóvenes puedan pensar, en esa época no existía ni siquiera un concepto como la extranet y la masificación de la información.

Ellos fueron los primeros porque fueron los que estuvieron en las áreas.

"El Destello verde lo hace de nuevo"

"Luz verdes salva a manifestantes de balacera"

"Los delincuentes se rinden ante la presencia de un Dios físico"

"¿Actos de Dios?"

Estuve haciendo la de superhéroe incorruptible Durante un mes.

Hasta que la dictadura trató de matarme con aviones.

Pero resulta que... Siempre me reía de ellos.

De verdad esperaban tontamente que balas de armas obsoletas, para esa época incluso, ¿me provocarán daño?

Nunca crearon en ese momento armas atómicas o siguiera trataron de construir cohetes buenos.

Dejaron y vendieron todo a los extranjeros y esperaban tontamente que esas tonterías me pudieran matar.

Me sentía muy insultado.

Pasaron nuevamente los meses y mi visión del mundo empezó a cambiar demasiado.

Militares golpeando a manifestantes hasta casi matarlo en algunas ocasiones, policías secretas llevándose a padres que en varias ocasiones no tenían nada que ver con temas políticos y grupos de trabajadores pidiendo reembolsos por ser despedidos siendo amenazados de muerte por empresarios y la propia ley.

Pero definitivamente uno de los factores que casi rebalsó el vaso, fue cuando me encontré con ese avión Argentino.

Estaban tirando a hombres y a una que otra mujer al océano.

Decir que cuando me vieron salvar a las personas y abrieron fuego fue sólo la punta de atrocidades.

Latinoamérica bajo la dictadura, que eventualmente descubriera era culpa de Estados Unidos y los revolucionarios comunistas, patrocinados por la unión soviética, que le disparaban a su propia gente por no estar del todo de acuerdo con ellos... estaba pudriendo a mi hogar.

En esos tiempos mi padre fue no sólo un patriota de su propia nación, sino de sus hermanos latinos... Él siempre creyó que nos uniríamos y trabajaríamos por un futuro mejor aunque sea... por una vez.

Supongo que me lo pegó.

Pero cuando finalmente no pude aguantarlo más... Fue cuando encontré esa colonia Alemana.

Patrocinada por una dictadura de derecha.

Dejaban un pederasta abusa de niños a cambio de producir armas químicas.

No lo toleraría más, los muy mal nacidos de seguro tratarían de ocultarlo y negarían los daños provocados a los niños... De verdad odio a esa gente.

No me arrepentí de lo que hice, me volví a disfrazar de Dios.

Tome a los responsables... los tipos se colgaron al día siguiente.

Quebré a los soldados y tipos… y devolví los autos… compactados en frente de la casa de gobierno.

Admito que me descargue de más con los soldados, fue excesivo... No repetí ese error dos veces.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tomemos un descanso de media hora" dijo el afroamericano.

"OK, por mí está bien... Luego te cuento lo que hice con la administración de ese país"

/

Bueno es algo que se me ocurrió en este momento, puede que lo siga si es que les interesa.

Principalmente se me ocurrió después de ver injusticia y uno que otro cómic de la edad temprana de Superman... En este caso ser linterna verde porque... Quiero y me agrada el concepto de personaje.

Más o menos pienso que sería interesante el concepto de un superhombre pero aplicado en otras circunstancias.

Es decir me pregunto cómo actuarían Linterna verde o Superman es la situación en la que se mostraba en la época de la Guerra Fría, no en el sentido de estar ubicado en el clásico EEUU o La URRS.

Se supone que este último es un icono de su nación y todas esas cosas... Pero me pregunto cómo serían estos superhéroes si les tocaran actuar en un área donde seamos honestos, el concepto de superhéroe bonachón como tal se terminaría cayendo bastante temprano.

¿Bueno que opinan?

Revisiones, opiniones y comentarios se aprecian.


End file.
